This invention relates in general to gas fired water heaters and, more particularly, to a flame roll-out or spill-out prevention arrangement therefor.
Water heaters such as are commonly employed to provide the hot water supply in modern day homes are generally provided with a removable inner door normally covering an inner access opening leading into the combustion chamber at the bottom of the water heater, to provide access to the combustion chamber for servicing purposes such as relighting of the pilot light when it becomes extinguished for some reason or adjustment of the main burner or the pilot light actuated thermocouple that controls the supply of gas to the pilot light burner. After its removal, this inner door is not always replaced after the pilot light is relit or the water heater serviced. As a result, the combustion products and burner flame which form in the combustion chamber each time the water heater functions to ignite the main burner, can then spill out of the uncovered inner access opening and thereby create a dangerous operating condition. The problem further intensifies if the water heater flue way becomes restricted or blocked, or if the pressure at the flue outlet of the water heater exceeds the air inlet pressure due to down draft.